Cleo Zlatko
Cleo Phoenix is a 16-year-old human girl, the only child and daughter of Huntress Alyson Phoenix and niece to Huntsmen Cameron Phoenix, and a member and leader of Team CBLT. Her weapon of choice is Dragon's Heart, a collapsible rapier (CR) that has been passed down her family for generations. Her partner is Garnet Tyler and she is in her first year at Beacon Academy, training to become a Huntress. She is also the love interest of Seth Blaine, another member of her team. Physical description Cleo stands at average weight and height for a sixteen year old, with tan skin. She has long, pale blonde hair with dark red streaks, which is pulled back into a bun-ponytail, and deep gray eyes. Cleo's default outfit consists of a dark red, sleeveless waist-length jacket with light gold highlights over a long sleeve black shirt, black pants and black combat boots. She also wears a black belt around her waist with holder for Dragon's Heart. Personality Cleo is seen as stern, a little cold, but not heartless. She doesn't show much emotion at all, a trait she unfortunately inherited from her mother, and is always seen with a neutral look. However, she is protective of her family and will do nothing at keeping them save. She does not like making friends or getting close with others due to something that happened in her past, which does not openly reveal. One thing she did gain from her uncle is her love for a good battle. She doesn't like cheaters and prefers to play fair. Abilities Powers *'Aura:' Cleo is able to use Aura, the manifestation of her soul, for various purposes in battle. *'Semblance – Burning Light:' Cleo's Semblance is the hereditary Semblance of the Phoinix family. With the family Semblance, Cleo is able of controlling and manipulation light energy as well as controlling fire. She doesn't let a lot of people know what her semblance is as she does not like to brag about it. **'Fire generation:' Cleo is able to generate fire and can unleash it in the forms of attacks. **'Light ball projection:' Cleo is able to unleash small balls of light energy. **'Light bullets:' Cleo is capable of firing off smaller but faster rounds of light energy. *'High intelligence:' Since she was a child, Cleo has always been incredibly smart for her age, allowed her to graduate from Signal early and attend Beacon at just sixteen years old. *'Enhanced speed and agility' Skills *'Combat mastery:' Cleo is very skilled in physical combat, both from being taught by Signal Academy and later Beacon Academy, but by also by her uncle, Cameron Phoenix, a Huntsmen. **'Rapier proficiency:' Cleo is very proficient in wielding Dragon's Heart with skill. **'Ambidexterity:' Cleo is ambidextrous able to wield her rapier either left or right hand, though she prefers using her left. *'Athleticism:' Cleo is highly athletic and fit, capable of holding her own in battle, though those that are bigger and physically stronger than her can overpower her. *'Strategic planning:' Cleo is a skilled planner, always making a plan before running into battle. While she doesn't think of the plan out loud, she will voice her options to her teammates before running into battle. Weaknesses *'Pure darkness:' Pure Darkness can easily overwhelm her. *'Water:' As the opposite element of her fire, water can easily put her out of commission. *'Unwilling to trust others:' Cleo has an issue to trust others due to something that happened her past, which she does not want to reveal. She rarely trust Garnet, but has learned over time to trust him. Equipment *'Dragon's Heart:' A collapsible rapier that has been passed down in the Phoinix Family for generations, Cleo now uses her mother's rapier which was given to her after her mother went missing during a mission. *'Scroll' Trivia *Cleo's emblem is the same as her mother's and uncle's: A gold phoenix. *Cleo is the youngest member on her team. *Cleo did not make her weapon as it was a hand-me-down, similar to Jaune Arc. Category:RWBY characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Humans